casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MediDude4345
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Casualty Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holby City Hospital page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lythronax (talk) 21:11, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Article creation Hi. I highly recommend using other character articles as a template when creating new ones. is an unused template that was intended for use on the Clinical Lead article, hence the previous and next parameters; for character articles, we use . If you insist on creating new articles, please actually add content to them and check to see if any high-quality images of the subject exist. I uploaded a high-res and sharp image of Effie Laurence to the wiki 12 days ago, so I have deleted your unlicensed, low-quality image. Categories are also a necessity - do not create articles and leave them uncategorised. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 11:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Grammar and synopses I appreciate you attempting to expand the synopsis for last night's episode, but there were a few issues with your edit. Please be careful about the length of your sentences and your use of commas. I have noticed a trend with your contributions where you write endless run-on sentences with loads of clauses and commas; this habit needs rectifying. There are many resources online which can help you with comma use and independent clauses, but here are two from Grammarly: * When to Use a Comma Before "And" * Comma Splice - Learn How to Avoid It Be wary of nouns and capitalisation too. The words "seizure", "right" and "stroke" are not proper nouns and thus do not require a capital letter unless they are the first word in a sentence. You should also be careful about what details you include in a short plot summary. For example, Connie's conversation with Duffy about Charlie was a poignant moment in the episode. However, in a short summary of the episode, it breaks the flow of the text. In my opinion, a mention of that scene would be better accommodated on Connie and Duffy's articles. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 23:22, February 2, 2020 (UTC) RE: Messages In regards to your most recent message, as much as I regret any upset caused, I'm really struggling to see any issues with my posts. You say that I should condense my points of contention into a single "non-offensive" message, but isn't that what I did in the first place? I pointed out a few issues with your edit, told you what you can do in future to avoid these mistakes and even offered you links to online guides. I did not ridicule you (or intend to at the very least) or insult you for your grammatical errors; I simply told you where you went wrong and offered you some assistance. If it's my formal tone that you object to, I was trying my hardest not to come off as patronising. Please could you help me out here? I always make a concerted effort to remain as cordial and pleasant as possible, but I have to admit that I'm failing to see how I've offended you here. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 15:57, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : : Having detailed articles is good, but, as I have already said, the flow of the writing should not be sacrificed so every little detail can be included. Within the scope of a short plot summary, a conversation between two characters - no matter how poignant - does not really warrant a mention. If you were writing a full description of an episode's plot, Connie and Duffy's conversation would absolutely be worth mentioning but not in a short synopsis that is only supposed to provide fundamental information. : You were not writing a full description. You only increased the article's size by around 600 bytes, and you failed to elaborate on Faith, Lev and Ruby's storylines. : : I highlighted issues with your grammar and writing style, and I pointed you in the direction of resources that would fix some of those issues. : : I'm sorry, but that is nonsense. I told you that your use of commas and capital letters were wrong (that is a matter of fact, not personal taste); I linked to two blog posts that would have helped you learn how to use commas and separate clauses correctly, and I explicitly told you when to use capital letters for nouns. In this message, you're continuing to make these same mistakes, so it's abundantly clear that you haven't bothered to educate yourself. : I told you that the way you structured the synopsis was not optimal, and I rewrote it. If you want to know how I "like" a short plot summary to be structured, read the article now; if you want to know how I "like" a detailed plot description, read literally any episode article from the latter half of series 33. : : Medi, if you're not willing to learn from your mistakes, I don't think this is the right place for you. The wiki attracts thousands of visitors each day; having articles be presentable is a must. Articles need categories, infoboxes need to be kept consistent, and the writing needs to be grammatically correct. I haven't left you these messages for frivolous reasons; these things are vital. : I implore you to read those blogs I sent you, as well as some of the articles on the wiki that I have written. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 19:21, February 3, 2020 (UTC) RE: Recap music Hi. I'm afraid that I do not possess a clean copy of the current recap music. Sorry. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 21:36, February 14, 2020 (UTC)